Harry & Ginny Song Fiction You
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: A song fiction about the time when Harry is away hunting Horcruxes and Ginny is at Hogwarts. Song - You by Evanescence. So sweet, please read & review.


Harry and Ginny Song fiction

You

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or this beautiful song by Evanescence. (you may have guessed Harry and Ginny are my favorite pairing!)

**Harry is away Hunting Horcruxes while Ginny is still at Hogwarts. The**_** italic**_** writing is them looking back on memories. ****Underlined is the song lyric. ****I changed the lyrics from your eyes are so blue to your eyes are so green.**

**Song: You by Evanescence**

**Deathly Hallows Song Fiction**

The words have been drained from this pencil

Sweet words that I want to give you

And I can't sleep

I need to tell you

Goodnight

Ginny sat by the fire in the Gryffindor crying silently a quill in her hand and parchment on the table in front of her. She hadn't heard from Harry since they vanished at the Wedding at the Burrow. She longed to hear from him or to write to him to tell him she loved him. She sat for hours each night trying to think of a way to put her feelings down in words on the parchment but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

By the riverbank Harry sat on guard at the mouth of the tent looking out into the black river for inspiration, as if it held the words he longed to write down for Ginny to read, to tell her that he loved her would make this journey all worth while. He promised himself that he would live long enough to say those three words to her.

When we're together, I feel perfect

_Ginny was sat by Harry's feet in the common room reading Hogwarts: a History as Harry twirled her hair between his fingers absent mindedly._

'_How much more have you got to do?' Harry asked kissing her cheek. 'Not much, I just need to finish this chapter and I'm done for tonight, then I'm all yours.' Ginny replied turning the page._

Harry nodded off and dreamt of Ginny, the way she smelt of flowers, how soft her hair was.

_Sat under the Willow tree by the lake Ginny sighed and lent back into Harry's strong arms. 'Who do you want to win the Quidditch league this year?' Ginny asked running her long elegant fingers up and down his arms._

When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart…

Ginny hugged her knees to her chin and cried, her knees soon became wet but she didn't care. Her heart felt as though it had been ripped out and torn into pieces, and each of those pieces were aching for Harry.

Harry woke with a start, he could hear voices calling and something blundering around in the dark. He thought of Ginny and what she was up to now. Probably blissfully asleep in her warm bed in the Gryffindor tower, getting fed three meals a day and going to class with her friends.

_Ginny had a blazing look in her eyes as she threw her arms around him. Without planning, without thinking: Harry kissed her. Everyone in the common room stopped to look at the couple embracing. After breaking their lips apart Harry looked over to Ron who gave an odd shrug as if to say "well, if you must"_

All you say is sacred to me

Your eyes are so green

I can't look away…

'_Ginny, I can't see you anymore…' Harry was saying after Dumbledore's funeral. 'I guess I always knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were of fighting you-know-who.' Ginny replied._

'Why did I break up with her? I love her and I was stupid enough to end it!' Harry thought to himself. 'Because you love her so much you didn't want her to be a target for Voldemort, that's why you idiot.' He argued back. It seemed he had two people arguing in his head, both of them were him.

So many nights I've cried myself to sleep.

Ginny was curled up in a ball, sobbing in the arm chair still unable to control her self or her emotions, she missed Ron so much, she missed Hermione but possibly most of all she missed Harry, the way he'd hold her in his strong arms, the way he could always make her stomach flutter: she missed his vivid green eyes and his messy black hair. But most of all she missed the way he made her feel: happy.

Harry lay on his bunk; Hermione had taken over watch for a few hours so Harry could get some sleep. He knew she was crying, he could hear her snuffling from outside the tent, it had been a week since Ron had left them and she had gone crying into the night after him, but he had already dissaperated. Harry lay on his bunk, hugging his pillow and crying softly. He missed Ginny so much it hurt to think of her. Like a constant stomach ache, he needed Ginny like he needed the oxygen that pumped the blood around his aching body.

Now that you love me, I love myself

I never thought I would say this

I never thought there'd be

You.

**Author's note:**** This was just a one off, I heard the song and had the idea to make a song fiction to it so please don't ask for more, this is all I'm doing for it. Please review!**


End file.
